Be Mine
by KatherineHowardRose
Summary: This is a Style fic with an OC character named "Ashley." The story opens with Stan and Kyle already in a relationship during their junior year of high school. I don't normally write in OCs as major characters, but in this case I felt creating a new character would be best for my purposes. This story is meant to be pretty smut-tacular.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kyle shut his locker. Cartman was hovering nearby while Stan was waiting for Kyle to collect his books. Kenny was stuck in detention that day, making Cartman the, annoying, third wheel.

"I just forgot my stuff in the locker room, I'll be right back." Stan jerked his thumb behind him.

"Off for a little tryst?" Cartman snickered.

When they had first revealed their relationship to their friends, Cartman had been relentless with his homophobic insults. He had since dialed it back, and Kyle had learned not to blow up every time he was called a "fag." He quickly learned that his freakouts were the reaction Cartman wanted.

Kyle shot Cartman a glare, then trotted after Stan. "Dude, wait up!"

The boys made their way down the hallway toward the sports locker rooms. Stan wanted to take his gym bag home to wash his baseball stuff for the weekend. When the two rounded the corner, they saw a couple pushed up against the back wall near the doors.

The girl's shirt was pulled up, revealing her blue lacy bra. Her messenger bag sat nearby, abandoned. At first, Stan giggled, thinking they had walked in on a make-out session. The guy tightened his grip on the girl's arms. He shoved her back harder against the wall and clamped his hand roughly over her mouth. He snaked his other hand into her panties. Her hands scrabbled on the wall as she tried to escape. The football player tightened his grip, making her squeal.

"...if you scream, I'll shove it up your ass instead, bitch."

Stan balled his hands into fists and cleared his throat. The guy looked up. Stan recognized that he was the wide receiver on the football team. Stan held his ground. "S'up?"

The football player straightened up, but kept a firm grip on the writhing girl. "None of your business, shithead."

Kyle was looking from Stan to the football player. He wanted to tug Stan's sleeve and encourage them to leave, afraid a fight would ensue, but then he locked eyes with the girl. Her makeup was running down her cheeks from her tears. He felt something tighten in his chest.

"There a problem?" Kyle's voice was a little high from nervousness, but he took his place next to Stan.

The football player looked at the two boys, sizing them up. "The fuck do you want?" He growled.

Stan motioned at the girl. "Seems to me like the lady doesn't wanna play."

"Oh," he looked back at the girl, his eyes danced with mock sweetness, "don't you like this game?" His tone took on a harshness that made Kyle shiver. "_Sweetie?_"

The girl sobbed, unsure of how to respond, for fear of making him angry. When she didn't agree, the football player grabbed her throat, squeezing his hand around her neck.

"I _said_ don't you like this _game, bitch?!_"

Stan was on the football player in a heartbeat. He socked him in the jaw, causing the football player to let go of the girl. Kyle snatched her up and dragged her away from the scene as Stan continued to pummel the football player into the wall.

Kyle leaned down so his face was level with hers. She was barely five feet tall, making even Kyle tower over her. He put his hand on the girl's cheek, scanning her face. "You okay?"

She didn't respond, she was gasping for air. Kyle shook her.

"Breathe, dammit! Breathe!"

She drew a raspy breath, then started coughing. Stan jogged over to them, carrying the girl's backpack. He tugged on Kyle's sleeve.

"Let's get out of here!"

Stan kept looking over his shoulder, making sure Kyle was keeping pace. Kyle was still holding onto the girl's wrist, dragging her along. When they reached their lockers again, Cartman and Kenny had already left on the bus. Stan's eyes flicked to the girl.

"We should take her home, that guy was really serious..." Stan rolled his eyes. "Shit! I forgot my bag!"

Kyle bit his lip. "Well, we can't really go back..."

Stan sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Whatever, I'll do it on Monday." His gaze fell back on the girl. "Oh, here," he handed her the messenger bag, "here's your stuff."

The girl slung the bag over her shoulder. She had pulled her shirt back down, but her clothes were rumpled, and her hair and makeup were a mess. Kyle wondered how long it would have taken for the football player to have done something had they not caught him.

"Let's go then." Kyle smiled, holding out his hand.

"You...you don't have to..." She whispered, fidgeting her shoes.

Kyle took her hand, he felt how small it was and how slender her fingers were, almost bony. "Don't be silly. We don't have anywhere to be."

The girl conceded to being escorted outside. The wind was chilly, but the spring sunshine was warm. Stan led them to his beat up Camry, a hand-me-down from his father. She hesitated, and Kyle gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Where do you live? We'll drop you off."

She cocked her head to the side and looked down at the ground. Kyle found her shyness absolutely delicious. He watched as her big blue eyes rolled back to him and her pink pouty lips opened.

"Brook Lane."

Stan watched the exchange feeling an odd combination of fascination and a tinge of jealousy. He didn't like the way Kyle was looking at the girl. But he found himself staring as well. She had a good figure, her jeans showed off the swell of her ass below her slim waist. He opened his car door, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Let's go then."

Kyle opened the door, allowing the girl to get into the backseat before getting into the front passenger seat himself. When they were all settled, Stan revved the engine and almost peeled out of the parking lot. He felt warm. He felt a strange desire to show off. Kyle raised an eyebrow as Stan took the turn out onto the road a little too hard.

Kyle looked up at the rear view mirror. "So, what's your name?"

The girl bit her lip, revealing a half smile, which made Kyle smile. "Ashley."

"I'm Kyle," he put his hand on Stan's shoulder, still watching her in the mirror, "and this is Stan."

"It's nice to meet you." Her voice was soft. Her cheeks were pink and she smiled a bit more. "Really, thank you...for what you did back there..."

Stan shrugged. "That guy was an ass."

They found her house wasn't far, and soon they pulled up on the street next to her driveway. Ashley fidgeted in the backseat, then opened the door. Kyle rolled his window down.

She bent down to address them through the window. Her makeup was still smeared, but Stan found that she still looked cute, tucking a lock of her honey blonde hair behind her ear. Ashley pulled back the flap on her messenger back and pulled out her phone. It had a pink case with a rhinestone crusted bow on it. "Umm...if you don't mind...I'd really like to thank both of you. That was really sweet...can..." her eyes darted around, her cheeks growing darker, "can I treat you guys to some pizza...or whatever?"

Kyle grinned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "That would be awesome!"

They exchanged numbers and Ashley giggled as she put her phone away.

"Well...bye!" She waved, then skipped up the drive toward her house.

Stan waited until she had unlocked her door and gone inside before driving toward his house. Kyle put away his phone.

"Wow, that was really nice." He smiled at Stan. "Don't'cha think?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

Kyle's face fell. "What's wrong?"

Stan sighed. "I dunno. Nothing I guess."

"Come on." Kyle's voice took on a whiny tone. "What?"

"I just..." his eyes darted to Kyle, then back to the road, "you were awfully _nice_ to her."

Kyle wrinkled his nose. _"__Nice?" _He scoffed. "Stan! The girl was about to get raped by a hulking idiot! Geez!" He threw his hands up. "I'm not going to apologize for being _nice._"

Stan parked the car in his driveway. He turned his head to Kyle. "I'm sorry..." He put his hand over Kyle's. "I just..." he squeezed his hand, "I don't like sharing you..."

Kyle giggled and threw his arms around Stan's neck and gave him a quick peck. "You're an idiot, dude!"

"Yeah," Stan laughed, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stan pulled up to Ashley's house. It was deep purple with white shutters. He felt his stomach churn. _Why am I nervous?_ He thought to himself.

The boys watched as Ashley emerged from the front door. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a black ribbon tied in a large bow. She was wearing a pink baby tee shirt with a black hoodie, and a black pleated mini skirt. She trotted over to them, the buckles on her black boots jingling. She waved at them before opening the car door.

"Hey!" She chirped as she strapped her seatbelt.

"Hey!" The boys called back. They both watched her in the rear view mirror.

Ashley smiled at them. "Well, wherever you guys want to go."

"Pizza okay?" Stan looked at Kyle, then Ashley again.

Kyle shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

The strip was quiet for a Saturday. Most people were either at the mall or taking advantage of the nice weather. The pizzaria was mostly empty, so they were able to snag seats at a table near the windows. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza and guzzled large red plastic glasses of soda. Ashley twisted her bracelet and darted her eyes around on the table.

"I meant what I said..." her cheeks pinked, "I really want to thank you both for what you did."

Stan swallowed hard as Ashley tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at them. Her blue eyes sparkled as she gave them a shy smile. Stan took another sip of his soda and darted his eyes to Kyle.

"I'm just glad we were there." Kyle waved his hand. "That was totally not cool."

Stan watched as his boyfriend talked with Ashley. He knew they weren't flirting, that it was just how Kyle was- sweet and caring. He pushed away his soda and wiped his hands on his pants.

He interrupted their banter to address Ashley. "So...you okay and...stuff?" He cringed as he tripped over his words. _Wow, that was lame._

Ashley looked confused for a moment, then her eyes darkened. She looked down and fidgeted her hands in her lap. "Yeah. I'm okay." She looked back up at Stan. Her eyes sent a jolt through him.

The pizza came, giving Stan a perfect distraction. He shoveled gooey triangles into his mouth. His eyes played ping pong as he watched Kyle and Ashley talk. They acted as if they had been friends forever. Stan tried to bury the pang of jealousy with more pizza.

"Excuse me for a minute." Ashley slung her purse over her shoulder and headed off toward the bathroom.

Kyle watched her leave. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Stan. "What's the matter, dude?"

Stan rubbed his face with his hands and moaned. "I don't know!" He sighed and planted his hands on the table. "You're just...ugh!"

"I'm what?" Kyle demanded. "What am I doing?"

_"__You're...flirting..."_ Stan ran his hand through his hair.

Kyle started laughing. Stan's cheeks turned scarlet and he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Are you serious?" Kyle shook his head. "Dude!"

Stan punched Kyle in the shoulder, but not too hard. Kyle bruised easily. "Cut it out, dude!" He sulked. "It's not funny!"

Kyle took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Oh-okay...okay..." he turned to Stan, still smiling. "I'm sorry. Look, dude. You need to chill out."

"Yeah." Stan nodded. "I just...I feel weird..."

"What do you mean, Stan?"

The way Kyle cocked his head and looked up made Stan melt. He leaned forward, drawn into Kyle's bright green eyes.

"Stan?" Kyle's forehead wrinkled. Stan liked it when he did that, it made Kyle's lips part slightly.

Stan lifted Kyle's chin, and their lips met. Kyle folded into him, his warm lips crashing against Stan's. Both boys jumped when they heard the jingle of Ashley's boots as she walked back. Their faces were bright red when she slipped back into her seat.

"What's the matter?" She cocked her head at them.

"Nothing!" Stan's voice was a little too loud. He groped for his soda, and instead managed to spill it.

Kyle and Ashley pounced on the napkins, mopping up the mess. They accidentally bumped hands, making Stan clench his hands under the table. Before he could formulate a response, someone tapped on the window, startling all three of them.

"Eh!" Cartman yelled. "Stupid Jew fag!"

Kyle rubbed his face with his hand, shaking his head. Ashley stared at Cartman, bewildered. Kenny was not far behind, following Cartman into the pizzaria.

Kyle looked up at Ashley. "I'm really, _really_ sorry for what's about to happen."

Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Cartman dragging up a fifth chair for himself. Kenny had plunked himself down in the empty chair next to Ashley as if she was just a pile of coats at the table.

"How dare you fags go out to pizza without me!" Cartman shot a glare around the table, then grabbed a menu off the table behind him. "I'm starving!" He wriggling in his chair, trying to locate the nearest waiter.

Kenny shot Ashley one of his signature grins. A shiver went down her spine as she tried to fidget herself as far away from him in her seat.

"Really you guys?" Kyle's voice had taken on a shrill tone. He smacked Kenny's hand on the table. "Quit staring at her like she's bait, dude!"

"Then don't bring bait to the table." Kenny shrugged.

Stan watched the chaos unfold around him. His stomach had the same heat that it had the day before when he had beaten up the football player. Cartman had successfully sequestered a waiter, and was demanding half the menu, ensuring his stay. Kenny was giving Ashley side glances while trying to inch his hand toward hers on the table. Cartman picked his fight with Kyle back up, and the pair began shrieking obscenities at each other. All the voices were grating on his ears. He clenched his eyes shut, and that's when he heard it. Through the babble he heard a soft whimper. His eyes flew open and he saw Ashley looking right at him, her body recoiling from Kenny trying to put his arm around her shoulders.

_Help me..._

"Shut up!" Stan's fists slammed down on the table.

The group froze, Stan's outbursts were rare, but deadly. The last time he had lost his temper, he had sent Cartman home with a black eye for "pretending" to molest Kyle. Stan was shaking. He glared right at Kenny, his gaze forcing the blonde back into his seat with his hands to himself. Kyle's mouth was agape. Stan sat back down and grabbed Kyle's soda and started drinking it, as if nothing had happened. Cartman pouted, more interested in the speed of his food arriving than Stan's hissy fit.

Stan looked up again and saw Ashley's eyes dart up to him. Her cheeks pinked and she tried to hide a smile by chewing on one of her fingernails. Stan felt his face flush as his stomach did a flip flop.

_What the fuck?_ Stan could feel his heartbeat in his ears. _What am I doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The tension shifted when Cartman's food arrived. The pizza Stan and Kyle had ordered was already gone, thanks to Cartman and Kenny pilfering while waiting for their own food. The boys fought over filling their plates. Cartman tried to guard his plates of food, but was no match for the other boys' onslaught.

Kyle secured a few slices of pizza, and handed the plate over to Ashley; reaching over the chaos. His hand touched hers as she took the plate. She smiled at him, making his face hot. Kyle sat back down, staring at her.

_What just happened?_

His thoughts were dismissed when Cartman tried stealing Kyle's plate.

Kyle lunged for his plate. "Get away, fatass! Like you need more food!"

Cartman tried to stab Kyle with a plastic fork. "Don't call me fat, you cock-sucking Jew!"

In the confusion and grabbing, Kenny scooted a little closer to Ashley. He gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't realize you would be so shy. I'm Kenny."

Ashley was holding her plate in her lap to avoid it being stolen by the boys. She dipped her head, regarding Kenny from up under her lashes. "I'm Ashley."

Kenny took a lock of Ashley's hair, and rubbed it between his fingers. "I just turn into a goof when I see a really pretty girl...your hair is so pretty."

"T-thank you..." Ashley's blush deepened.

He let go of her hair, and started to eat what was left of his pizza. Ashley picked at her food. Her eyes fluttered up to Kenny again.

"Are you all friends?"

Kenny jerked his head back to Ashley, and swallowed a mouthful of pizza. "Yup!" He grinned. "The best!"

Ashley regarded the scene once more. Cartman had pushed things too far by throwing pepper in Kyle's face. Kyle was crying and rubbing his eyes. Stan was beating his fist on the table, making the cups jump. His voice was low, his eyes dark. Cartman was glowering in his seat, annoyed that Stan had ruined his fun. Ashley looked back up at Kenny.

"Really?"

Kenny chuckled, her confusion rang clear in her voice and puzzled face. He draped his arm over her shoulders and looked over the squabbling boys with her.

"I know they don't look like much, but they're all the friends I got." He shrugged. "They're a bunch of idiots, but they've got my back when it counts."

"Oh." Ashley mumbled, her face growing warm. The heat from Kenny's arm over her shoulders was making her skin prickle. When he looked down at her, she realized how close his face was to hers.

"You can be our friend too." Kenny whispered, his lips inching toward hers. His body was on fire. He counted every heartbeat that he had ensnared her attention for. "We'd have your back too."

Their eyes began to close as they drifted closer together. Ashley could feel Kenny's warm breath on her lips when Stan's voice startled them both.

"Kenny! Knock it off!"

The two blondes jumped, their eyes wide as a furious Stan glared at them. Kenny busied himself with his food again. Ashley stared at her lap, Stan's eyes burning into her. She chewed on her lip and looked up again. She met his gaze and found that his glare softened as she continued to stare at him. His eyes darted away from hers as a blush crept up into his cheeks. Ashley began picking at her food again. She looked up through her lashes and saw that Stan was looking at her again. She giggled and went back to eating.

Kenny watched the exchange from the corners of his eyes as he demolished the rest of his pizza. He frowned when Ashley giggled to herself, flicking her eyes up at Stan.

Cartman pointed at Ashley with a cheesy breadstick. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Would it kill you to have some manners, Cartman?" Kyle snapped.

Stan rolled his eyes. "This is Ashley, she's from school."

"What are stupid faggots like you doing hanging around a girl?" Cartman ripped the breadstick with his teeth, chewing a glob of cheese and bread while talking. "I thought you hated chicks."

Stan's eyes flicked to Ashley. "I never said that."

Cartman poked Kyle with his breadstick. "I bet she's your new shopping buddy. Are you going to pick out matching outfits for school?"

Kyle shoved Cartman. "Shut up, fatass!"

As another fight ensued, Ashley looked up at Kenny again. She could feel Stan's eyes on her. Kenny seemed for all the world absorbed in the crusts left on his plate. Ashley sighed and put her plate on the table, her food half eaten. She looked back up at Stan. He was distracted with forcing Kyle to sit back down in his chair. Ashley traced her finger on the tabletop, trying to ignore the bickering. While her head was tipped down, Kenny stole another glance at her. He sighed and looked back at Stan. The two boys held their gaze, sizing each other up. Kenny's eyes flicked to Kyle and then back to Stan again. Then he turned and looked down at the floor. The scraping of his chair startled the others.

"Where you going Kee-ny?" Cartman whined, disappointed that he was losing his audience.

Kenny shrugged. "I forgot, my sister needs help with a school project. I'll see you guys later."

He avoided Ashley's face, choosing instead to simply wave and hurry out of the restaurant. The group watched him go, then resumed fighting over the last handful of fries. Ashley stared out the window, her eyes faraway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stan leaned against the rough brick of the school. The breeze tussled his hair. He kicked at the loose asphalt in the parking lot. The sounds of footsteps startled him.

"Woah, dude!" Stan yelped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kyle shrugged. "Geez, you okay?"

Stan shook his head. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kyle put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

The warmth from the hand spread through Stan's body. He bit his lip. It was amazing how Kyle could excite him with a simple touch. But that wasn't the problem. Lately, he had also been feeling the same way about someone else. The idea terrified him.

Stan snatched up Kyle's hand. Before the redhead could respond, Stan jerked him forward, and caught his lips in a kiss. Kyle melted into Stan's body, his hips pressing up into Stan's groin. Their tongues tickled the insides of each others' mouths. Their teeth clicked on accident. Stan's hand ran through Kyle's hair, grabbing hanks of it to prevent Kyle's escape. That was what Stan loved best. Kyle never wanted to escape.

In their frenzy, they did not hear the clinking of too many zippers and metal ornaments jingling as a slight figure approached. An embarrassed giggle sent fire through the boys' brains, forcing them apart.

"Ashley?!" Kyle shrieked, his hands still clinging to Stan. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Stan's face was hot as he stared into her curious eyes. While Cartman had revealed their relationship at the pizzaria, Stan had not officially paraded it around school. His throat was dry as he tried to swallow, his mind reaching for an explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ashley twirled a stray lock of her hair and fidgeted her shoes together. "I...I didn't realize you were busy. Um..." she looked around, lost. "I just...Stan asked me..."

Kyle's head whipped up, throwing an accusatory glare at Stan.

"I...duh...you!" Stan fumbled, his eyes darting from Kyle to Ashley. "I just...she..."

"What?" Kyle growled, his grip tightening.

Stan sighed and pushed Kyle away. He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. I just thought it might be, you know, fun to all hang out and stuff. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh." Kyle's face melted into a smile. "Dude, why didn't you just say so?"

Ashley perked up. "So, um...it's okay?"

Kyle took Ashley's hand and led her toward Stan's car. "Of course! Come on!"

Stan stood rooted to the spot as he watched the two of them prance through the parking lot. He rubbed his face with his hand, then adjusted his pants. He shook his head and followed them.

Kyle rode nearly the entire way turned around facing Ashley in the backseat. Their chatter left little room for Stan to interject. They had decided on going to Kyle's house to play video games.

"I can't believe you got an exclusive signed copy of Fortitude Three!" Kyle yelped as Ashley regaled her story of waiting in line at a convention for nearly five hours. "Can you bring it over sometime?"

Ashley bounced in her seat. "Of course! It's really cool! They even signed it with shiny silver pens!"

"All I have is the exclusive helmet for Space Deliverance, but that's just because I pre-ordered." Kyle lamented. "I wish I could go to conventions."

"Why not?" She cocked her head.

Kyle shrugged. "My parents yell at me about wasting money on stuff, so I'm sure they wouldn't let me go anyway."

"Won't know 'til you try!" Ashley pulled out her cellphone. "Here! Let's sync our calendars, and you can see all the upcoming conventions!"

"Awesome!" Kyle pulled out his cellphone and the two started tapping away.

Stan pulled up on the right side of the drive way, leaving room for when Kyle's parents came home. He turned off the car and regarded his two charges. "Are we going in, or what?"

Ashley threw open the car door and bounded up to the porch. Kyle stuffed his cellphone into his pocket and fished out his keys. Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulder, and snuck a peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Kyle giggled.

Stan pulled away and tromped up to the door. "Nothing."

Kyle shrugged and unlocked the door. They left their shoes in the foyer, Ashley's giant black platform shoes looking ridiculous next to the boys' sneakers. Kyle led the trio into the kitchen where he dug in the pantry for snacks.

Ashley took the popcorn packet from Kyle and put it in the microwave. Stan rummaged in the fridge for sodas.

"So, we playing Thug Flavor, or Final Days?" Stan headed over to the living room with an armload of drinks.

Kyle followed him with his arms full of chips, pretzels, cookies, and fruit snacks. "I thought we'd play Final Days, since they have a girl player."

Ashley trotted after the with the popcorn. "I love that game!"

Kyle set up the game system while Stan and Ashley arranged the loot on the coffee table. She selected a soda, and flopped down on the couch. Kyle sat down next to her, and passed out the wireless controllers. Stan blushed when he realized the only space left on the couch was on the other side of Ashley. He accepted his controller, and sat down. He tried to ignore how her body would brush up against his as she fidgeted.

"Yay!" Ashley chirped as the loading screen started.

Stan watched as Ashley swung her stocking clad legs, waiting for the game to start. Kyle opened a bag of chips and started shoveling them into his mouth. The room felt warm, and Stan grabbed a soda. His face felt hot again, but he tried to ignore it.

Zombies poured out onto the streets, and Kyle whooped as he found a new rifle with full ammo. Ashley pounded the buttons on her controller, shrieking with glee as she decapitated a horde of zombies that had surrounded her. Stan tried to focus on the game, but he found that he was drawn to watch their reactions. He noticed how Kyle would chew on his lip while mashing the buttons. How Ashley's small breasts jiggled as she threw her arms up in victory when she upgraded her gun.

"Stan's losing!" Ashley chirped after hitting another combo. "I'm gunna be the zombie queen!"

Kyle laughed. "Dude, are you even paying attention? We're stomping your ass!"

"Oh!" Stan snapped his attention back to the television. His score was only four-thousand, while Ashley and Kyle were already in the tens of thousands. He jumped ahead of them to the new area, hoping to snag some upgrades. His hope for focusing on the game was lost when Ashley squealed and threw her arms around Kyle's neck.

"I got him!"

Kyle laughed and hugged her back. "Dude that was sweet!"

Stan grabbed his opportunity, and lunged for the pair. He swung his arms around the both of them and squeezed them into a hug. "Hah! I got both of you!"

"Ah, dude! We died!" Kyle complained as Stan continued to pester them.

Ashley giggled. "Oh nos! Now Stan's a zombie!"

Stan felt his excitement shook up into his brain. He let go of them and started flailing his arms. "Rawr! I'm a zombie!"

Ashley jumped off the couch, and ran toward the kitchen. Kyle laughed and followed her as Stan lumbered after them.

"Braaaaains!" Stan shouted as Kyle and Ashley avoided him.

Ashley's stockings were slick on the kitchen tiles. She slipped and landed on her hands and knees. Before she could get up, Stan pounced on her.

"Om nom nom!" He shouted as he pretended to eat her hair.

"No!" Ashley's face was red from giggling. "Help, Kyle!"

Kyle grabbed an oven mitt from off the kitchen counter and started beating Stan over the head with it. "Die, zombie, die!"

"What is going on in here?"

The trio whipped their heads and saw Misses Broflovski standing in the kitchen entrance. They untangled themselves and got to their feet.

Kyle fidgeted his hands. "Oh, sorry, mom. We were just hangin' out."

"Well don't break anything." Her face softened. "I just came home to change. Your father's company dinner party is tonight. So make sure the house is cleaned up. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, mom."

They held their breath as they heard her footsteps retreat up the stairs. When he bedroom door closed, the trio broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh nos you guys! We're gunna break shit!" Kyle hissed.

Stan laughed harder, "Dude! Your mom scared the shit outta me!"

Ashley held her stomach from laughing. "I thought she was a zombie!"

They heard Misses Broflovski's shoes clink toward the front door. "All right kids, I'm heading out. Be good!"

"Bye, mom!" Kyle shouted.

The teens started at each other, listening to the car recede down the street. Ashley bounced on her heels.

"We're home alone! Let's be bad and turn the sound up really loud!"

Kyle raced her into the living room! "Yeah! And I'll order a pizza!"

Stan took a deep breath and followed after them. _Yeah...those sounds like awesome things to do home alone..._ He shook his head.


End file.
